


I'm Your Doll

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Dirty Pictures, Dubious Consent, M/M, Stockings, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Video Cameras, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind me up, I'm your doll.<br/>Dress me up, I'm your doll.<br/>Love me rough, I'm your doll.<br/>I'm your doll.</p><p>I'm your doll.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wind Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> •I'm Your Doll // FKA twigs

>(11:36 P.M.) From: Narukami, Yu  
—Subject: hope you like it uncle♥  
—Content: don't open this in front of adachi-san. you'll definitely get in trouble..♥  
—Attached: (Download Image: 783 KBs)

Dojima gulped. Hard.

***click***

_..Fuck._

The first thing he saw were those eyes, the same eyes he'd stare into whenever Yu was on his knees, mouth expertly working on Dojima's hard cock like a whore who wanted a good tip. Then, those soft— _soft_ , pink lips. Yu playfully stuck his tongue out and winked, only reminding Dojima that the boy sending him dirty pictures isn't even half his age, not to mention he's literally his nephew..

Dojima gulped again as his eyes reluctantly trailed down his pale neck, taking a second to admire Yu's collarbone before he bit his lip at the sight of his muscled chest. The boy wasn't particularly skinny, neither did he have the body of an athlete, but the way the light was hitting him _really_ turned Dojima on. Yu was on top of what looked like the living room's couch, accompanied by the television's bright screen and the ceiling's dim light. Yu's left arm stretched behind him, hand resting on his neck as he lightly flexed to show off the lean shape of his smooth chest, as well as the shadow that his toned abs casted. His seemingly innocent smirk annoyed Dojima.

The kid's _too_ fucking hot..

"What're you looking at, Sir?" Dojima flinched when Adachi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, the older man slapped him away. "S-Shut up, Adachi!" He almost stood up from his seat, but good thing he didn't. Dojima crossed his legs and tensed up, hoping that Adachi didn't see the growing bulge in his pants. "Where's my damn coffee?!"

"O-Oh right! Coming right up!" And Adachi rushed out of the room, tripping halfway through his route to the coffee machine. Close call.

After a few seconds, Dojima gritted his teeth and slammed a hard fist on the table. The nerve this kid had! Doing this shit in the middle of work.. Nonetheless, Dojima continued to observe the lewd image with a bright red flush on both cheeks. The only thing Yu had on were his gray sweatpants, as well as a pair of red boxer briefs that teasingly peaked out of the waistband. His hair's a mess. Must've took a nap or something, explaining why he looked a bit drowsy.

Dojima found that undeniably sexy.

>Dojima:..(11:41 P.M.) shouldnt you be in bed  
>Yu:..(11:42 P.M.) can't sleep, and tomorrow's sunday.  
>Yu:..(11:42 P.M.) did you like what i sent you, uncle dojima?♥

Dojima really didn't know how to respond to that. What was there to say? He laid his phone on the table and exhaustedly massaged his aching forehead, wishing that the paperwork he was forced to stay behind to finish was already done. Too bad.. A nice, cold beer and eight hours of sleep would've been better than this.

>Dojima:..(11:46 P.M.) dont send me pictures while im at work

He can almost hear that cute little sigh Yu would make. Still, he should've known better. After what he just saw, how can he possibly get back to work? Dojima's erection strongly pressed against the tight fabric of his pants, making him wince as he shifted the position of his seat. The small collection of moisture that welled on the tip stained his underwear, creating an uncomfortable sensation of wetness that stained Dojima's hard shaft. He closed his eyes and thought of happy, innocent things. Nanako's first steps, her first words. Adachi actually doing his job. His sister finally taking Yu away from him.

Right when he started to calm down, Dojima's phone vibrated again.

>(11:52 P.M.) From: Narukami, Yu  
—Subject: last one, i promise!!♥  
—Content: *NO TEXT*  
—Attached: (Download Image: 843 KBs)

...

***click***

Now this'll definitely land him in jail..

Dojima gasped a bit louder than he should've. Then again, how should he react if his nephew's bare ass was on his phone's screen right in the middle of the police station's break room? Dojima quickly hid his phone under the table, tired eyes stuck on the bright screen.

Yu purposely ruffled his hair and laid flat on his stomach, tightly embracing one of the couch's cushions as he pointed the camera behind him. His eyes were half-lidded and watery, simulating the expression he'd make after a particularly rough session with Dojima. He was able to look behind at the camera, letting Yu make eye contact with his uncle as he spread his legs wide. His sweatpants were no where in sight, and the only article of clothing Dojima could see was Yu's red boxer briefs resting on top of his left thigh, exposing the boy's everything to the furiously blushing man.

_"God fucking damn this little—.."_ Dojima managed to hold back his onslaught of frustration. Just when he was about to _finally_ lose his erection, this shows up.

Two firm, shapely buttocks were the centerpieces of Yu's most recent image, his pink, puckered hole barely visible. Yu's plump balls nestled against the couch, as well as the top half of his erect cock, brushing against his thigh as the tip glistened with pre. Before he knew it, Dojima's hand somehow travelled down to his crotch, mindlessly massaging his aching bulge while he let out a quiet moan.

He honestly didn't care anymore. 

The only thing on Dojima's mind was to drive back home and fuck his nephew until the slut couldn't walk properly.

Grabbing his belongings from his locker, Dojima raced out of the room while using his coat as a cover for the obvious erection. Adachi was just down the hall, holding a freshly brewed cup of coffee. "Take care of the paperwork, Adachi. I'm too tired for this shit.." Before the poor detective's assistant could even ask, Dojima had already left the building.

**———**

>Dojima:..(12:01 P.M.) are you asleep  
>Yu:..(12:02 P.M.) i knew you couldn't resist♥


	2. Dress Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I'm Your Doll // FKA twigs

Yu's lips were the softest Dojima's ever kissed in years. He was rather good at it, following his uncle's movements with tender, submissive laps around every inch of his tongue. Dojima's more sloppy, but that isn't necessarily a _bad_ thing. He knew how to make Yu lose his breath—just how the boy likes it. He's grown accustomed to that mild odor of tobacco and coffee, nothing too off-putting, unless his uncle was drunk. Yu _despised_ the taste of that cheap beer Dojima chugs down after a stressful night at work. It's usually Adachi who opts for the two of them to drink (and how could he decline? Kid's paying). That isn't good for his liver.

Unfortunately, Uncle Dojima can't get hard when there's alcohol in his system. He usually ends up falling asleep, which _deeply_ offends Yu.

Good thing he didn't have to worry about that happening tonight. Apparently, Adachi took a sick leave after Dojima left him with all of the unfinished paperwork a few nights ago (to sodomize his cute little nephew). Without his partner, he decided to come home early once more, stopping by Junes to pick up a couple beers and some random trinkets Nanako's been bugging for him to buy. He even bought a little something for Yu, despite the hell he's put him through with those _incredibly_ sexy photos. They were on sale anyway, plus, it'd look really good on the kid.

And he was right. 

The way those jet black stockings clung on to Yu's creamy skin sent shivers down Dojima's spine. The adorable red bowties that decorated below the line of the lace tops complimented well with the fishnet pattern, but what _really_ turned Dojima on was the matching garter belt that hugged Yu's soft hips. The small attachments that connected the pieces of clothing lightly dug on to Yu's skin, leaving beautiful red marks on his smooth thighs. He was absolutely mesmerized—boy's fucking gorgeous..

"Does it look good on me, Uncle?" Yu said as he teasingly straddled Dojima's tired hips, his erection rubbing against the other man's bulge. Dojima held back a moan and smiled. 

"Looks amazing.." He really did. 

Yu's skilled, calloused hands effortlessly undid the buttons of Dojima's sweat stained dress shirt, stripping off the dark gray fabric to expose his tanned skin and muscular chest. He bit his lip and began to unbuckle his belt, having Dojima shower his pale neck with delicate kisses all the while. He reached in the hole of his boxers to slowly— _agonizingly_ slow—trail a finger on Dojima's thick shaft, playing with his foreskin to collect the pool of precum for a quick sample. Yu licked it off his fingertip without breaking eye contact, commenting on how _fucking_ good his uncle's flavor is.

Dojima's _very_ potent. During the first few times they've fooled around, Yu actually had a hard time swallowing. It tasted rather bitter—much like black coffee. Nonetheless, Yu forced it down with only a couple gags. He's grown used to the flavor, realizing that his uncle actually has a bit of a sweet, creamy aftertaste. He loved it.

Yu grabbed a bottle of lube and proceeded to warm himself up while Dojima slipped his fingers under the stockings, pulling on the soft lace bands before letting it slap back down on his nephew's skin. It fits him quite well. 

After giving Dojima's cock a quick coating of lubrication, Yu smirked and raised his hips above the erection, gripping it's base before prodding himself with the tip.

"I-I love you, Uncle Dojima.." Yu said without expecting to hear the older man saying the same.

Dojima never replies to that, but.. It's fine.

It's fine.


	3. Love Me Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I'm Your Doll // FKA twigs

The distinct marks of swollen flesh degraded Yu's formerly clear shoulders, gently massaging it as he grimaced from the sharp sensations. It didn't feel like a bruise, neither those painful scratches Yu would get from a few unfriendly cats—more like a mix of those two: the color much darker, the cuts far deeper. Off-putting blotches of blue and purple surrounded each wound, along with a few spots of dried blood that Yu forgot to wipe off a few minutes ago. Much too sore to touch at this point. Taking a deep breath, Yu left them alone and crossed his arms, staring at the mirror as Dojima slowly approached him with heavy footsteps.

Wearing only a pair of loose-fitting boxers, Dojima stood behind Yu and attempted to hold the boy's hip before he standoffishly stepped away, looking down at his feet with vague contempt.

Yu's eyes darted to the pile of clothes on the floor: a messy collection of his and Dojima's. Those cum-stained stockings Yu forced himself to put on to make his uncle happy visibly sat on the top, giving off an aura of disgust that reminded Yu of how uncomfortably tight they were. At least Dojima had some form of enjoyment while Yu was wearing them—only them.

"..The hell's the matter?"

The young boy searching through the pile tossed whatever belonged to Dojima's aside, taking only what he was wearing last night (except the stockings, Dojima can do whatever the hell he wants with them). Before Yu got up to head to the door, an intimidating figure blocked his way, startling him when he slammed a hard fist on the wall.

Yu stubbornly averted his gaze, only looking at the ruffled clothes in his palms. Bad move. If only he spoke up, Yu's face wouldn't have gotten a hard slap straight across the cheek, hurting his sore jaw. As he stumbled and winced from the sudden force, Yu rubbed the slowly blossoming patch of red with slightly teary eyes. A rather pitiful sight (those wounds on his shoulder weren't helping at all), but Dojima could care less. It's his fault for disobeying him— _him,_ in his own damn house. How the hell did his sister raise this kid anyway?

With his thumb and index finger, Dojima held Yu's chin rather forcibly. His expression alone is enough to make Dojima go for one more round, not like the slut would mind.

"If you don't want another, Yu, I suggest—"

"I told you to stop last night." He scornfully interrupted him.

Once Yu felt Dojima's teeth, he kicked and screamed as loud—as hard as he possibly could, but Dojima's much stronger than the frail boy, so muffling his mouth was rather easy. "It still aches.." Yu tried to roll his shoulders as he stood back up, but that alone caused jolts of pain to spread throughout his tired arms. 

Dojima still hasn't left his spot. He leaned on the door and watched Yu dress up, concealing the obvious injuries with a gray long-sleeve. It was a lot closer to his neck than he realized. A purple bruise lightly stood out in the open before Yu promptly covered it up, grabbing a pair of pajama pants to hide the red marks that those stockings' bands had leftover. No wonder those cheap things were on sale. 

The bites reeked of cigarettes and beer. He'll definitely take a shower after this, since Dojima had also selfishly came inside of him without warning.

"Like I fucking needed you clawing and yelling the whole time.."

"You were _hurting_ me." Yu gave his all to keep his voice from cracking, but the façade he built up slowly deteriorated as Dojima took a few steps forward, forcing the boy to back away. The brave—albeit apprehensive face he managed to put on became somewhat fearful as he spoke, "l-let me through.."

"I didn't say I was finished." 

Yu's moist eyes widened in shock, and before he could push away, Dojima wrapped his arms around Yu, forcefully locking him in a tight embrace as he pushed his tongue along the wet flesh of his open mouth. "U-Unc—?!.." After a few futile attempts to dig a couple of nails on Dojima's chest, the man grabbed Yu's wrist and shoved him to the wall, turning him around so that the boy's body pushed against the cold surface. Using his torso as a vise to pin him down, Dojima's _cold_ fingers slipped their way under his nephew's shirt, fondling his waist as he began to grind on Yu's shaky thigh. 

The bastard's already hard.

Yu was really trying his best not to bite down on the wet muscle assaulting his mouth, but the minute long kiss (that felt like five), eventually broke, making him gasp for air as he wiped his mouth to remove the excess saliva. "I don't have time today, Dojima-san!.."

"Don't hear that from you everyday.. Aren't you the one who's always _begging_ to get fucked like a whore?"

Is there a justified reason for this kid to lie, to fight back? He's just a freeloader, after all. Dumped by his sister for another goddamn business trip with her ass of a husband. If anything, doing this actually made Yu's presence somewhat bearable. Dojima's tired of his own hand doing the job. He needed _lips, flesh, _a slut who'd happily take his cock with a smile. Men (boys) aren't really his thing—but if they're willing, why not? He's had experience with them before: some awkward fondling, some horribly underwhelming sex. Not that it matters anymore..__

__To be honest, Yu takes it better than his own wife—no disrespect intended, of course, but that's what differentiated them. With Chisato, there was a deep, emotional connection (he loved her, he really did), and on the other hand.. Yu's just there for Dojima to empty himself out on._ _

__A **cumslut.**_ _

__The boy's all he needs, and Dojima's willing to hear those meaningless "I love you's" that he would sometimes say with a cock shoved up his ass. Just a small price to pay, but it still made his skin crawl._ _

__The waistband of his pants were roughly pulled down, hugging around his knees while Dojima unsheathed his hard cock, its tip already moist with pre. His fingertips slowly made their way down to his nephew's behind, caressing his cheeks while he dragged a wet tongue on Yu's trembling neck. His lips collided with the bite marks and made Yu yelp in pain before he eventually submitted with obvious disdain._ _

___"There really is no stopping you.."_ _ _

__Dojima pretended not to hear that._ _

__**———**_ _

__With Dojima slamming hard inside of him, Yu shakily grabbed the cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number. It only took a couple of rings before Yosuke picked up._ _

__"Partner? W-What's up? How come you weren't at school today?" _Breathe, Yu.._ Then again, it's a bit hard to. Whenever Dojima sinks his teeth deeper, Yu can't help but cry out. "I-I just caught a little something, so I'll be back tomorrow.." Hopefully._ _

__The air in Yu's lungs escaped when Dojima buried his cock all the way to the hilt as blood began to seep into his mouth. _Breathe, Yu.. Just, breathe..__ _

__"Oh.. Well, I hope you get better soon! You don't sound too good, dude.." Yosuke chuckled. "I got all of your homework, so I'll take it to you now if you want. Are you by yourself?"_ _

__"Dojim—ngh.. D-Dojima-san's with me." A quiet pause ensued. "Y-Yosuke?.."_ _

__He heard a quiet snicker over the phone. "..Please don't tell him I said this, but.."_ _

__"What?" And he heard another. "..Your uncle bought stockings at Junes yesterday." He was trying not to laugh, but the thought of Dojima actually having the courage to buy something like that made Yosuke crack a smile. Doubt Nanako was old enough to wear those, so it had to be for some chick, right? Who knew Dojima-san's still in the game?.. God forbid if he got it for himself—the sudden, disturbing image in his head made Yosuke gag a little. Gross._ _

__"Oh, those," Yu quickly glanced at his uncle and maliciously smirked._ _

__"Dojima-san said they'd look good on me."_ _

___*beep*_ And Yu hung up._ _


	4. I'm Your Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I'm Your Doll // FKA twigs

"I said I _don't_ want you to record me."

Too late. Right when Yu said that, Dojima had already captured exactly three seconds of explicit footage that would make him lose his job, send him to prison, and get Nanako taken away from him in a flash. However, that's really nothing to worry about.. Whatever he'll record with the camera is for his eyes and his eyes only—no one else. This is something that Dojima needs to capture since the kid's going back home next week, and then the man's going to be all alone—stuck looking at the video over and over again with his hand on his engorged cock, wishing that Yu was doing it instead.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." 

Dojima replied with a deep exhale at the end, unbuttoning his shirt as the boy rolled his eyes, keeping his hand on the base while slowly jacking him off. His soft lips slid off the head, and Yu took a moment to catch his breath before preparing to admonish Dojima.

Not like that'll get him anywhere. 

The car doors are locked, and Dojima's stagnantly sitting on the driver's seat, ready to hit the lock's switch in case Yu gets pissed off enough to leave. They're parked outside the house, so he can just walk back inside and give his uncle the cold shoulder until the next encounter. 

That's happened before—Dojima ended up finishing without the brat's help (made a mess all over the steering wheel).

"Come on, look at me.." 

Yu stubbornly averted his eyes, doing that cute pout again as Dojima zoomed in on his expression. He's still wearing his school uniform (for whatever reason.. Isn't he on break?), a constant reminder that the young man blowing him is still a minor. His hair's rather unkempt, since Yu didn't have any time to fix it after taking a nap. When Dojima calls, Yu has to answer (he was already parked outside by the time he picked up the phone). Honestly, closing his eyes and resting seemed a bit more appealing than this. He did feel a bit drowsy..

Dojima grabbed his cock and prodded Yu's lips with the wet tip, recording every second of his nephew's uncharacteristic apprehensiveness. He made a quiet scoff of repulsion before Yu backed away, crossing his arms as he tried to cover his face. 

"I-I don't want you to film it!.."

"You're backing out now?" He smacked Yu's cheek with the pulsing shaft. "That's weird.. Usually, you'd be happy to do it—just as long as it's mine."

"Stop.."

Dojima chuckled, "isn't it true? You're—"

Dojima looked puzzled as Yu sat up, putting his coat back on as he blankly stared at his lap, trembling like some stray cat in the rain. His hands balled into fists, firmly pressing against the front of his thighs as he struggled to get the words out of his dry mouth. Dojima's never seen him like this before—a bizarre sight that quickly filled the atmosphere with unease. Yu's chest felt heavy, filling up with confusing emotions that he couldn't even describe. Nothing positive about them at all.

Was he frustrated? Was he just tired? No, he felt—"Yu?" He called out.

No answer. That same look of scornfulness stayed in Yu's expression as he bit his lip, trying to block out the rising volume of Dojima's voice. He didn't feel scared, neither spiteful. After everything that's happened, is there really an appropriate way to react? Maybe it's best not to, trying to figure it out with such an irrational scenario is rather time-consuming. 

..An idea suddenly came up in Yu's thoughts—one that'll either shut Dojima up, or make him do the complete opposite. Actually, not so much an idea, but something that Yu's obligated to tell Dojima (his guardian/his 'father figure')—something he's been putting off for a while. At one point, he decided not to say anything at all, which is probably for the best. Yes, Dojima would be furious, but confronting him is the last thing Yu would want.

It was like his instincts made his decision for him.

Suddenly, Yu cut off Dojima, "I-I've already said goodbye to everyone in town. My friends are—.." A hard lump came up in Yu's throat.

...

"..Goodbye?" 

Dojima paused for a moment, trying to comprehend the nonsense his nephew just spouted out, "the hell are you talking about?.. You're leaving next week, aren't you?"

Dojima's inquiries resulted in a quiet 'no' from Yu, but despite his initial undecidedness, he asserted his voice and firmly continued, "And I've already exchanged my ticket." The first train for the next morning—the object of his genuine anticipation.

_I'll be back in the city, far away from you._

"..You made that big of a fucking decision without me?" That tone doesn't scare him anymore, Dojima noticed that.

Yu began to get irritated, a rare occurence. "How can I even discuss it with you? You're to busy trying to get me on my knees before I could even talk." His voice remained steady—not a single sign of intimidation.

"Watch your goddamn mouth you ungrateful shit." Both of their eyes fiercely pierced each other as Yu spoke back.

"Watch yours, Dojima-san. Mom told me you were always a dirty mouth, even as a kid. No wonder she turned out better than you." He said with a chuckle, not a real one, it's just to annoy him.

Dojima had already lost his erection, since the mood's completely ruined—tarnished, pummeled by this kid's fucking attitude. While he was busy zipping his pants back up, Yu exited, slamming the car door shut before going back inside the house, heading upstairs to his room where a single luggage bag sat in the corner, ready to be taken at a moment's notice. The door loudly swung open, and the frustrated man before it hurriedly approached Yu, grabbing on to his frail wrist. A quiet snap was heard under Yu's yelp from the sudden pain.

"H-Hey—!!" Another rough yank, but this time, Yu stumbled as his back slammed against the wall with a loud thud, making the air rush out of his lungs when Dojima pinned him down. "Take that back." His eyes stared down at the cocky boy.

"Why should I? And for a man like you?"

With a smirk, Yu crept close and whispered into his ear, "a man that's pathetic enough to yell out 'Chisato' while he's fucking his nephew?"

Dojima's knee plunged deep into Yu's gut. That single jab almost made him vomit out his dinner, but Yu somehow managed to keep it down, bracing himself for the next cruel attack—followed by another.

With his free hand, Yu tried to shove his uncle away, but his attempt to gouge Dojima's eye earned him a hard bash against the edge of the work table, immediately forming a purple mark on his forehead. The sharp corner now had a slight tint of red on it, and Yu's pained gasps soon turned into struggling cries. While he was on the ground, Dojima prepared his fist, drawing it back to gain momentum and make sure that Yu would feel this one. His knuckles almost dislocated Yu's jaw—he ended up biting his tongue in the process due to his hazy vision. The taste of blood quickly filled his mouth.

Dojima straddled the young boy who was trying to block the next set of unforgiving punches with his significantly weaker arms. The red blotches soon turned blue, and it stung whenever Yu's tears seeped into the wounds.

A minute of relentless violence passed, and Yu was now apologizing with sincere, slurred words, but Dojima's anger practically deafened him.

"D-Dad?.." Until he heard Nanako.

The angered trance he induced upon himself soon broke, leaving Dojima to look down and watch as Yu writhed in pain, bloodied and bruised to a near-unrecognizable point. The swelling bruises disfigured his face and transformed his almost flawless skin into a heap of ruptured flesh. The terrified girl watched in horror, seeing her big bro in his most defenseless state. "Nanako.." Dojima whispered.

"..I-I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Yu weakly pleaded.

**———**

Dojima marched in his room after washing off the blood that seeped on to his knuckles. Without even changing, he laid in his bed with tired eyes, but he couldn't sleep. How could he even try to? The adrenaline he gained from the spur of the moment is still rampant. It's impossible to try and go to sleep now.

A few moments later, Nanako slowly opened the door.

He didn't even bother to face her, his gaze was set on the window that filled the dark room with a pale blue moonlight. By the cracks in her gentle voice, Dojima could tell that she was crying.

_Of course, that's to be expected. She'd just found out that the man that raised her's nothing but a cruel monster._

"Dad.."

Dojima stayed silent.

"Big b-bro left.."


	5. Complete, I'm Here, Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •FKA twigs // I'm Your Doll

It's barely 7PM. There should _at least_ be one more train that's still running.

There has to.

"E-Excuse me?" His voice was weak, yet the station clerk was able to recognize who it was. Her back was facing him as she spoke, "oh, Narukami-san." She seemed a bit preoccupied with something, but she turned around to ask, "how can I help—?" Yu didn't bother to put on any concealer for his wounds.

"Can I make another exchange, please?"

"..S-Sure."

Good, there's one at 7:15. After being given the ticket, Yu politely thanked the shocked clerk. He'd rather she not ask.

Minutes passed as he waited for the train back home. He finished sending his last text message to Yukiko, informing her about his expedited departure. Yosuke immediately responded after Yu sent his, but he decided to just text back once he boards. Wouldn't want any second thoughts at this point.

Yu deliberately pressed down when _his_ name came up. As if that bastard even deserves a goodbye. 

Yet.. Yu couldn't keep his eyes off of those six letters. D-O-J-I-M-A.

Five missed calls, two voicemails, and seven text messages from the same person. He'll delete them later on (along with all of those pictures Yu's sent him in the past). It'll be as if nothing happened. He'll keep telling himself that.

Just thinking back to it made his skin crawl.

The tunnel at the far right was soon illuminated by two bright headlights, the familiar sound of the train grew louder. It slowly came to a halt, then the doors opened for its single passenger. It'll be a lonely trip back, but a peaceful one, at least. Getting up from the bench and walking ahead felt nostalgic, like the time he first came here and met the man he'd developed disgusting feelings for. 'Disgusting' isn't even the right word for it. Repulsive? Vile?

Either way, it's still a taboo that they've both willingly succumbed to. Yu would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it at one point.

God.. Why did entering that train felt so slow?

The door closed behind him before a sudden thud against the window was heard, startling the tired boy. He slowly turned around.

Dojima's gun was pointed at him.

"Pick up the phone." The pair of lips on the other side of the window said.

Fearlessly, Yu kept his expression blank and unreadable as he reached for his vibrating cellphone, flipping the screen open only to be greeted with Dojima's raging words—empty threats that Yu's hardly fazed by. He's experienced enough to know when his uncle's lying.

"..Then do it." It'll save up the time he'd waste explaining the bruises to his parents (if they're even be home).

Dojima's hand visibly trembled as a deafening silence fell between them.

The train began to move.

"Thought so," and that's where Yu hung up. Dojima's sore arm became limp, his finger ever so close to pulling the trigger that could've ended his nephew's life. Until the train disappeared into the tunnel, Yu kept his eyes on Dojima, and Dojima did the same.


End file.
